gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Piracy
(This introduction was recorded through Skype® chat system between Hobojoe19967 and Warhawk1) Hobojoe: Welcome to our story. Warhawk: Yes, welcome. Hobojoe: We've been working on this for about a year, and we have decided we were going to upload about a third of the screenplay here to the Wiki. Warhawk: We are trying to write onto the big screen, so if you know anyone, please reference us. Hobojoe: Yes, please do. This story is just the Pirates of the Caribbean style one, the original characters and everything. The one that we want to release has the names of certain characters and places changed around so we don't get sued by Disney® Warhawk: Yes, and please enjoy. Thank you for reading. List of Characters Billy Snoopensnob: tough, strong, heroic, brave, born leader, ex-marine of the navy, discharged from the act of piracy Robert (Bobby) Snoopensnob: witty, fast, knowledgeable, unlucky, Dies James Warhawk: Maj. In the royal army, angry for a lot of things, strong, witty, never gives up, best friend of Billy, discharged from piracy Charles Snoopensnob: father of Billy and Bobby, always giving advice Dr Gregory Belgrog: The crazed doctor. Jolly Roger: Cursed Pirate who tries to kill a child that the sirens foretold would kill him. Jolly is undead because of a curse but wants to remain that way. He is the leader of an undead army. BAD WILLIAM___ William Fender: scar beneath his eye, hair is kept in a ponytail, with a dark green ribbon. Hates his brother James and wants to kill him for his reward. Changes his name after Part 1. (not ever told) Jack Rackham: Ex-soldier, turned pirate. He is a man who has just been wanted for piracy when he enters the storyline. An old buddy of James and Billy Part 1 (Year is 1705; Port Royal Boarding school, Billy and James are 12. A young William and friends are harassing James. William has no scar until a bit) James: Just leave me alone William, don’t you have someone else to tease? You used to be a nice guy up until now. William: A nice guy? The only reason I pretended to hang out with you was to make mother and father think I was better than you. I never liked you. (Billy walks over and speaks to William and his friends) Billy: Just leave him alone, Will, stop acting like a child. William: Stay out of this Snoopensnob! (William is just about to punch James when Billy tackles him and starts fighting William, Billy pretty much owns him and that is how William got a scar underneath his eye, then the Headmaster comes in and intervenes) Headmaster: Hey! All of you in my office now! (Screaming) William, James, and Billy: Yes sir James (whisper): Thanks for helping me back there. No one else helps me out when I get bullied by him. Billy: No worries James. No matter what, I will always defend you. (They walk off into the school, and the door closes.) Part 2 To Be Released on 6/19/12 Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories